1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of memory, and more particularly, to error correcting codes for increased storage capacity in multilevel memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the usual workflow for the development of a nonvolatile memory (NVM) device such as a flash device, error correcting codes (ECCs) are designed after fixing key parameters of the NVM device (e.g., size of technology node, number of bits per cell, etc.). At most, some rough estimate of ECC impact on latency times and logic area are performed.